


Gangsters Don't Cry

by Totoro (Ultron)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultron/pseuds/Totoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gangsters don't cry. Luck Gandor knew that but he just couldn't keep up that cool persona of his. He missed Eve Genoard, missed her more than he could even admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gangsters Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm transferring my fics from FF to my A03. I wrote this fic when not long after twenty one pilots released Blurryface and there is a line in the song heavydirtysoul that goes "Gangsters don't cry" and I don't know why but that just made me start thinking about Luck and Eve. Then I got to thinking about Luck being immortal and Eve not and how one day he would have to face her dying. And that's how this fic came about. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> As mentioned above the title of this fic comes from a lyric in the song "heavydirtysoul" by twenty one pilots.

_Winter, 1935_

He never said much when he went to the cemetery. He would just stand there, light up a cigarette, and silently reflect on his time with her. He'd seen plenty of people talk to the marble slabs as if somehow the person buried beneath them would be able to hear. They would carry on conversation as if the one they missed was standing in front of them. As if nothing had changed.

But for Luck Gandor everything had changed when Eve Genoard passed away.

It had all happened about a year ago. It started as just a normal day. A light snow had just began to fall and the two of them were walking back from the park, a usual spot for their little secret dates, chatting about various things when she broke out a fit of coughing. It only lasted for a moment but it was so violent that Luck couldn't help but get worried about it.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked when he dropped her back off in front of the bank where they had meet up at.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. It was just a little cough. I think I might be developing a cold."

"Well get some rest then." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

She smiled. "I will."

He smiled back at her and then pointed at something behind her. "I think your ride's pulling up."

Eve turned around and quickly grabbed his hand in a handshake. "It was nice running into you again, Mr. Gandor."

He watched as her driver got out and approached them. "You too, Ms. Genoard. Well, if you'll excuse me I've got some business to attend to."

So he headed into the bank and her toward her car and they exchanged one last look before going their separate ways.

That was the last day he saw her outside of the hospital.

It had came upon her pretty fast. Fever, fatigue, coughing up blood. She had fainted during breakfast at the mansion and had to immediately be rushed to the hospital. It was there she was diagnosed with tuberculosis and it didn't look good. She had been put in a room alone and was told no visitors for fear someone else would get infected.

Oh course if you know a man who knows the doctor who has no qualms with taking a bribe then you get in pretty easily. The doctor asked why Luck was dumb enough to risk getting an infectious disease just to see Eve but Luck said he had no reason to be afraid. The doctor just shook his head, assuming Luck was just a reckless young man but he didn't press him about it because he got paid either way. He did hand him a mask to wear just to cut down the risk.

When Luck walked into her room the first thing he noticed was how she looked so much tinier and pale. Her breathing sounded labored and she was soaked in sweat. He walked over to her bed and pulled up a chair. The scraping of it against the floor seemed to wake her.

She rolled over and looked at him, surprised. "L-Luck? Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you," he mumbled through the mask. He decided it'd be best to wear it so she wouldn't worry about him. He'd never told her about the immortality, decided it'd probably be for the best until he just couldn't hide it anymore.

"But no-no one's supposed to be in here. You could get sick too."

"I'll be fine," he said. He reached out and grabbed her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Not well," she began. "...Luck, I think I'm dying." She said it so sure, so calm as if she accepted that as fact and yet had no fear. She always had a stronger will than anyone he'd ever met and she shown him that time and again.

"It's ok though. I prayed about it and it's just my time." She smiled a soft smile and gave his hand a small squeeze. "I've certainly had a time with you, Luck Gandor. I used to hate you. Never once did I think I'd fall in love with you but I did."

He gave her a soft, almost sad, smile as he got up and kissed her forehead. "Love ya, too. Feel better."

Before he could walk out the door she called out to him. "Luck?"

"Hmm?" he asked, turning around.

"It was nice having you here but I don't want you to get sick."

"Plenty of people get infections and never even have symptoms. Even if I do get sick, I think I'll be fine."

"How can you say that?"

He paused for a moment, wondering if he should tell her about the immortality. But she was so religious, would she even believe him? Would she think he was just mocking the fact that she might die? "I'm tough."

She smiled, softly. "No, you just pretend to be."

"Would it make you feel better if I didn't come back?" he asked.

"...I loved seeing you, Luck but I wouldn't want to be the reason you got sick," she said. "I love you too much."

And he loved her too much to let her worry. So he did as she said and left her with one last goodbye.

While she may have been the most strong willed woman he'd ever met, she wasn't the most physically strong and her body finally gave up a few nights later. He only found out when he read it in the paper on the morning after. Sitting in the kitchen with his brothers, Luck didn't let any emotion cross his face.

He didn't attend her funeral because considering the fact that no one but her servant Samasa even knew about their relationship he felt he wouldn't be welcomed.

It was a few nights after the funeral that he was drinking with Firo when he asked a question that had been on his mind. "Why are we immortal, Firo?"

"What do you mean?" asked Firo. "Like how it happened?"

"No, I know how it happened," said Luck, "I mean why us? What can having men like us around forever give to the world?"

"Luck, you ok? You sound like you've been reading too many of those poetry books down at the library."

"Yeah I'm fine. I think I might take a walk though. See ya, Firo."

So Luck headed out into the night. He had no planned destination in mind but he suddenly found himself in a church.

Luck hadn't been to church since his parents had died and after that he didn't know whether he believed in any of that stuff or not anymore. But he knew that Eve did and he knew that if Heaven really did exist then that's where Eve Genoard was.

He sighed as he thought back to his conversation with Firo. Why couldn't it have been her? If she could live forever he knew the world would always be a little brighter.

The present day, however, was dull. He stared up at the grey sky and wondered if it was going to snow just as it had on the day of their last date. He sighed at the thought and threw his cigarette on the ground, still burning, and stared at the smoke as it drifted away.

Gangsters don't cry. Luck knew that but he just couldn't keep up that cool persona of his. He couldn't be calm and collected and wear that little smile of his. He missed Eve, missed her more than he could even admit.

For over one year, he hadn't let himself cry over her but he loved her and he missed her and he couldn't help it when the tears began to flow.


End file.
